


I'm Sorry.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: There’s really no right way to learn that someone you trusted was the same person you were running away from.
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Margo Rachford/Luna Jord





	I'm Sorry.

“Hold on, let me get this straight. Jet, the leader of the Revolution, Luna’s mom, was actually Black Diamond?!” I nodded.

“She faked her shattering and transformed into Jet.” 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to tell you guys, but her final order to me was to never tell anyone. But now that Luna knows I can tell you guys everything!” Pearl let out a sigh of relief. 

“A black scythe, a black dinosaur, if you told me she created the color I’d believe you! Right, Kunzite?” Carnelian nudged her, but she didn’t move.

She got up, her movements were extremely stiff, and stood in front of Pearl. “Thank you for opening up to us…” Kunzite headed for the door and started to glow.

“Is everything okay?” Pearl meekly asked.

“Keep it together…” She put her hand over her eyes and walked outside.

“We need to help her.” Pearl flinched. “M-maybe she can resolve this on her own, we should just wait.” Carnelian crossed her arms. “She’s about to fall apart, something’s wrong and we need to help her!” I didn’t want to listen to their bickering anymore so I went after her myself. 

“Kunzite! Please don’t go, we can figure this out together.” I walked down the stairs and saw her standing in the middle of the field.

**“All this time, she was right there.”** My eyes widened when I heard that voice. It was Zircon’s. 

_“Her entire court had to take the blame. Those Rose Quartzes, the Carnelians, they were given a death sentence!”_ Rose’s voice yelled out. 

**“I put my trust in that deceitful diamond, I gave her my life, thousands of gems did. And now what?”** Kunzite dropped to her knees.

“Kunzite! You’re becoming unstable, you need to separate!” They ran out of the house, Carnelian started to yell.

**_“Our friends are gone, there’s a target on our back, we were never safe because of her.”_** They said in unison. I turned around when I heard them summon their weapons.

“What’s wrong? What are you gonna do to her?” They stood in front of me.

“She needs to separate, or else she’ll…” 

_“What was it all for!? You put everyone in danger, you hurt everyone, you tricked all of us!”_ She started to glow again. 

“Kunzite, stop!” Carnelian yelled out. “I know you’re strong enough to stop this, you’re going to hurt yourself over her!” 

“None of this mattered to you, did it? Now, it’s in danger because of you, Jet. The Revolution was just a game… and none of us won.” 

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Okay, Empire City should be that way, so we can start hiking this way.” My mom patted my dad on the back and walked past him.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” I let out a giggle and followed my mom.

“My friend’s family lives in the woods around here.” I looked up at my mom and she seemed confused. “They prefer to be reclusive, but her dad and her live in the city.” 

“Interesting.” 

“I gotta say, these trees are beautiful. Do you know what type they are, Margo?” I nodded and pulled out my botany handbook. 

“They’re evergreens and I think some further down are-” The ground shook violently and we heard a scream in the distance. It was coming from Luna’s house.

“Luna!” I dropped my stuff and ran towards the noise. I could hear my parents calling out for me, but I needed to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Once I got there, there was a glowing monster, screaming out in pain. The four of us were frozen in place, terrified to move. 

Some horns started to protrude and Pearl screamed. Then, it separated, causing two people to fall to the ground. 

“Zircon!” “Rose!” Carnelian and Pearl ran out to hug them. 

“Luna!” I ran and hugged her. “Are you hurt? Are you okay?” She nodded and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. “What happened?” 

“I-It’s a long story, but Kunzite almost corrupted herself.” 

“What!?” I turned around and saw them talking to each other. We walked over there.

“Zircon, I didn’t know it would hurt this bad. I would’ve never done this to hurt you-” 

“It’s not your fault.” Pearl stopped rambling when Zircon talked.

“Rose, I know it hurts but we’re here to help you guys! We’re the last ones, we need to stick together.” 

“That’s not the point, Carnelian.” She stopped talking once she stood up. Rose and Zircon walked towards each other and stopped in the middle. 

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve unfused when I started spiraling, I shouldn’t have stayed with you.” 

“No! I started it, I should’ve left. I was angry, you were sad, I made us almost corrupt.” 

Pearl and Carnelian walked up to them. “I think you guys should spend some time apart.” They turned to them and nodded. Rose and Zircon hugged one last time. 


End file.
